From Now Until The End of Dragon Fire
by FinallyAmongTheFallen124
Summary: What Happens To Bilbo and Smaug after he awakens him from the mountain? Leave feed back & suggestions! Sorry about any spelling errors! I'm typing most of these chapters on my tablet or phone. Please let me know what you think ! I'll try to post at least 4 chapters a week until it's finished. If I'm late it's due to me being sick or Working.
1. Chapter 1

This tale may not start out as a happy one.. No rainbows and butterflies. It starts with dragon fire... Dragon fire I awakened and thrust upon those innocents bodies that reside near in Lake Town. Smaug has begun to burn the bodies of all the bystanders under the foot of the mountain. The struggling humans make way for the below freezing waters... The heat of their breath filling the air with swirls of mist. I felt a aching in my belly as tears welled in my eyes. "I'm so sorry..." I whispered incoherently into the darkness. The gust of Smaug's wings knocking me back against the stones that littered the mountain... The kingdom of Erebor once again left behind the decay into nothingness. A shattering, heart pounding ache lingered about my body.. I'm responsible for this... For the fire now taking over the streets of Lake Town...

Our journey has been a long one... Myself following 13 dwarves and Galdalf the Grey into territories unknown to myself or my hobbit kin. This journey was once long forgotten.. The misty mountains but a memory in the eyes of Middle Earth.

" 's," Balin asked softly behind me. "Bilbo... What're we going to do?" His voice is soft and uncomfortable. I'm almost positive he is feeling the same guilt I am. "We want to help... all of us. But, we haven't the slightest idea how... And King Thorin... He has disappeared among the mountains... we haven't seen him in a long while..."

"I shall go find Thorin, you stay here... We will fight the dragon fire together." I stumble over my abnormally large feet and gather my mind. Where would he have gone?

I follow the dark, ragged, beaten trail back to the entrance of the mountain. A tug of anxiety pulls at my chest. The rocks cut grooves into the pads of my feet, although the years without shoes have produced a tough layer of callus on the lower portions of my feet. "THORIN!" I scream into the chasm that is surrounding... In the distance a glow so bright it hurts my eyes... The sound of terrified people fill the air... chilling me... What have I done?

I shuffle forward.. tears stinging in my eyes. "THORIN!" I scream. "Thorin... The dragon fire." I whisper and fold in on myself... How could I let this happen... How? That's when I heard the deep hum coming from up on the mountain... deep inside the corridor in which led me to Smaug...

"The gold once lost...has now been found... and once again... The trees like torches blaze with fire..." Thorin sings to himself the Arkenstone in his hands... "Bilbo... what have we done?" His eyes fill with tears... and together we cry for a moment... "All this for this stone? Was it worth it?" he asked himself... "Was it worth it?" he tosses the stone to the side and lets out a deep moan of pain... He feels as I do... we all feel the same.

I pull him up from his spot on the mountain and we descend to join Balin and the others. Tonight will be sorrowful... But, it shall end with the dragons head upon a steak for all to see.


	2. Chapter 2

The air smelled rancid. The wind wafting in the odor of burning manflesh and wood up to our spot on the mountain. The ten dwarves still in my company all had tear stained faces. What can we do? Smaug was to strong for us, for liquid gold the temperatures of lava…

"We must find Bard. He will know what to do. His kin fought the dragon fire all those years ago." I spoke with a voice much stronger then the feelings barricading my heart. The weight of all those innocent lives weighing heavily in my chest.

"I suppose that's why we have a burglar…" I whisper back turning the ring, which resides in my pocket, over and over between my fingers. "I will find Bard and come up with a plan…"

" ," Thorin speaks loudly, probably for emphasis. "We cannot let you go this alone." He stands and following him are all the 9 dwarves present whom reside with him. "We started this together, and we shall end this together. We lack no honor! If this is to end in fire, then we shall all burn together!" This arose a cheer among the company. We were a family… we were in this till the end.

We make our way back down the mountain, finding the canoe back at the bottom. The surroundings covered in a deep black ash. The river flooded with limbs and charred remains… we push our way out of the bank and paddle, attempting to avoid the floating carcasses. Tears stinging the edges of my eyes. We unleashed a monster that has created hell on earth. Smaug, the magnificent has been angered and is now taking his rage out on all the innocence around him. From the trees and plants to the humans, all the beauty of Middle Earth.

The breath of the odyssey filled the sky with a white vapor. The cold was reassuring… but, the closer we got to Lake Town the hotter the air became. Smaug was perched upon the king's house, his breath filling the air with smoke.

"Mmm, the dwarves have returned!" Smaug spoke in his deep, entrancing voice. "And the barrel rider." He took another deep breath of air, shifting his weight to the back end of his body. He opened his massive wings, seeming as though he were about to take flight. As he was preparing, the burning building to his right toppled over, sending a cloud of ash and smoke our direction.

"We will use this to our advantage." I spoke softly.

We docked our boat In the center of town, being observant and attempting to stay unheard and unseen.

"You cannot defeat me, Barrel rider!" Smaug bellowed, pushing embers and debris off of his enormous body. "I am the sun, the earth, and fire! When I breath , I may take life only to give it!" He spun himself into the air, flinging pieces of house and broken board walk into the desolate parts of Lake Town.

While attempting to avoid pieces of flying wood and brick Dwalin and myself bump heads. I let out a soft "OUCH!" and stumble through the empty streets. I run, trying to stay out of the eye sight of the powerful Smaug. I scurry through the allyways , I come to the house that once belonged to Bard and his family.

"Da!? Is that you?" his eldest daughter yelled.

"No child, its me. It's Bilbo." She frowns and asks if I've seen her father.

"He left some time ago with a long arrow… I can't find him anywhere!' I just tell her to go back inside. He had a dragon arrow… He's going to save his family name … He's going to hit the arrows mark once more! As I think this to myself I hear an ear shattering howl… and Smaug falls to the ground…


	3. Chapter 3

"Things aren't always what they appear to be, the closer you look... the less you'll actually see." -Jesse Eisenberg, Now You See Me

The air felt cold... not in the sense that winter was still with us... but, as if a great tragedy had befallen Lake Towns icy ally ways. It was the kind that could chill your bones and strike fear into the hearts of the bravest warriors. It was, even without knowing the horrors in which just took place, a sad and frigid winter.

The men that stood around me did not cheer, they did not raise glasses to celebrate their newly found victory. We all just stood, dumbfounded by the sequences in which had just taken place. In front of us lay a wounded monstrosity. The beast in which has just leveled Lake town.

"Is he... Is he dead?" I whisper softly.

"It seems to be that way, Master Baggins..." Thorin's voice had no tone... No sadness... No relief... nothing but bitter, undecipherable, emotion.

The beast before me no longer seemed dangerous... He seemed fragile and microscopic... He seemed to be growing smaller... To this debacle I had nothing to say... to think ... and especially to feel.

"Now who's king under the mountain, beast." Thorin spoke triumphantly. He kicked Smaug in his colossal forepaw. Smaug gnarled in pain.

"You stupid Dwarf!" He bellowed, his voice echoing off the surrounding mountains. He snarled, a weak, unhealthy sounding snarl.

It seemed that my eyes were playing tricks on my mind... It looked as though.. Smaug was growing smaller... As the minutes passed on, silence befalling the valley.. Smaug grew smaller and smaller. He was also obtaining... Human features... As we all stood in awe around the now average size beast.. he was no longer a dragon... but ... I could've sworn he was... human.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe my eyes. Before me, in place of the monstrosity of Smaug, there was a frail, broken human. He had dark, curly brown hair, and deep blue eyes. They seemed to darken in color as the man began to fade into nothingness. His skin had pale scales, slowly disappearing with every shallow breath he took.

"Thorin…" I looked at him, my eyes filling with tears. "We have to help him."

"Master Baggins," He thundered. "This beast leveled Lake Town. He killed thousands of my kin… my friends… my people! And you, the burglar whom awakened this devil, says we must aid him in his suffering?!"

"Look at him, Thorin! He's human. Something had to have befallen him, how else would he turn from beast to man?" I took a step toward the beast, the odyssey's eyes boring into my back. At my feet the impaled man, the black arrow drawing all of my attention. It protruded from his side, the majority f the shaft was embedded into the shin around his rib cage. Smaug's eyes began to glaze over. "We're loosing him! C'mon… guys? He needs us! We do not lack honor!" A tear streamed down my face… I cannot tell you why I felt so sorry for the fallen dragon, but I did.

"Move," A familiar voice spouted. "Let us see." And from behind the company came Thranduil. His white hair glistening, his crown sitting dominantly atop his head. "This," he spoke softly "Was the beast everyone was so afraid of? Who caused all of this destruction?" he stepped towards the fading life of Smaug. "What a pity."

King Thranduil knelt down by the wounded man. "Well hello, Might King Under The Mountain." He stepped on the inside of Smaug's chest. He placed a hand onto the arrow in his side and with a violent tug he pulled it out of his chest. Blood splattered across the front of Thraduils robes. A blood curtailing scream spread through the air, Smaug folded his body inward, cradling his abdomen.

"Help me…" Smaug whispered. "Please? someone?" It was as if he didn't remember anything he'd done.

"Save yourself demon spawn." Thranduil threw the black arrow down at his feet and walked away. "You dwarves owe me something. Go get it." He threw down swords and axes. "Not that you'll need them, but a pack of orcs was spotted near by." Simple precautions for extreme measures. "we have far worse to worry enemy is rising, Throin Oakeinshield . Ready your men…" Thranduil looked once more at the boy now bleeding to death . "Filth" he walked away… Leaving nothing but an upsetting silence . "We have to help him , Thorin." I spoke. I knelt down beside the almost dead dragon. His blood was coating the ground in a thick red pool , filling our air with a rust smell. My hands moved hurriedly over Smaug's body. Bone pieces and skin fell in around the wound. As far as I could tell his lungs were functioning as they should . It was just the flesh around his ribs that needed tending to. That and a few ribs on his right side just under the wound . I felt around for something sharp, in which I could use as needed… I couldn't do this by myself. "Balin… Help us… Please?" Balin just stood there for a long while … Looking at me as though I was crazy. "Mister Baggins," Balin spoke softly. "What do you need?" I felt a small amount of relief . "Something sharp… Like a needle. And twine." Balin rushed off two dwarves , I didn't get the chance to see who, following. "Thank you," the weak voice of Smaug spoke. His eyes closed and his breath shallow… If we didn't save him soon, he would surly die .


	5. Chapter 5

The boys didn't take long to gather the things I needed. They rushed back with a long sharp needle and thread not to thick , but not skinny enough to break while I attempt to sew his flesh back together. Before I could see him up , I had to set his ribs.  
"This is going to hurt… A lot." I set my large foot into the corner right beneath his misplaced ribs and pressed hard. We heard the distasteful crack of newly set bones. Smaug let out a horrid shriek of pain… My heart… Fell out of my chest… "I'm sorry…" I whispered. Next , I knelt down closer , the needle shaking in my hand. I attempted to push the string in through the eye of the needle , but with no prevail.  
"Here, Bilbo," Balin spoke softly, "I'll do it." He took the abnormally large needle and thread it swiftly, placing it back in my hands .  
I pull the the skin, now gaping to almost no salvation , together . I felt nothing but skin , tissue , and broken , healing ,  
Bones . I pull the needle though the skin , feeling Smaug flinch his body away . First I had to sew the skin by his ribs , followed by the layer of muscle and then a stitch of the top layer . Every stitch arose a flinch or a cry of pain. Smaug bit his lip so often that I thought for sure by the time I was done he would have a hole in it . By the the time I finished , he passed out . He looked peaceful… Like he hadn't just had the most excruciating experience of his seeming long life . I kicked the black arrow to the side , angry at all the damage it , and myself had caused. I had to awaken the damn dragon didn't i ? I looked at Smaug once more… He was beautiful.

We had carried Smaug to the nearest abandoned house. Rubble littered every inch of Lake Town . Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Ori , and myself all struggled to keep him in our arms . Smaug , even in his human form , was gigantic . He still had patches of scales and nubs on his back where I assume his wings once were.  
"Where to, Mr. Baggins," Balin asked grunting, trying to steady his balance.  
"To the nearest flat… Somewhere we can lay him down." It didn't take much time to find one , but non were fully intact .  
We laid him down on a bed, which was covered in bits of ash and window glass. But, of course , we attempted to of clean the bed of all debris before continuing to lay him down.  
"Why'd we save him , hobbit ?" Dwalin asked in a stern, angry voice. "Why didn't we just let him die ? You saw what he did. Not only to OUR kin… But to Lake town." He was furious at me… Why would he help me if he was so distraught about me saving him?  
"He's human, Dwalin." I spoke trying not to anger him anymore. "He may not have… Meant to hurt all of those people ." My eyes were rimmed with tears. All those horrid memories of the patrons of Lake Town burning… "He may not even remember being a dragon."  
I watched Smaug, his eyes fluttering busily behind his eyes. What could he be dreaming of ? My curly hair fell in my face and I brushed it to the side . He looked so… Handsome. As though, he was an angel condemned by God to walk Middle Earth until set free …  
"Do you think he'll remember, Bilbo?" Balin asked softly. My hands shook a little.  
"No," i said pushing Smaug's midnight black hair out of his face . "I don't. He would have called me barrel rider if he did."  
It was in that moment that Samug opened his eyes… His beautiful blue eyes


	6. Chapter 6

His eyes slowly fluttered open. He was confused, you could see it in the expression presented on his face.

"Wh-where am I?" He seemed calm.. at least on the outside. His eyes screamed of helplessness.

"You're in Lake Town. The village ta the bottom of Erebor." Dwalin spoke harshly. "The town YOU destroyed, along with Erebor and all my kin!" He pulled a dagger from his cloak.

"Dwalin!" Balin shouted. "Don't!" he pulled his hands together twisting the dagger from his grip, it chattered noisily to the floor.

Smaug was crying. Dwalin frightened him... I was right. He didn't remember.

"Your name," I spoke softly. "What is it?" Smaug the magnificent wiped tears from is cheeks.

"Aragon." His voice was meek and parched. "I lived near the woodland realm.. Where am I now?"

"Near the woodland Realm where?" I asked

"A small village off of the east of Thranduil's kingdom..." He pulled up the tattered robe we placed on him. seeing as he was stark naked when we found him. "What happened? where's my wife? My son's?" He sounded so scared.. my heart sunk. Married? What a lucky woman.. "Where am I?" He asked more persistent, tears gathering in little pools on his cheeks and dripping off of his chin. "How old am I?" he gently ran a finger over my stiches.

"Well," Dwalin spoke.. "A few hundred years at least..."

"What?!" He screamed. "Where have I been?!"

"You..." Balin wiped his eyes. "You were living in the sanctuary of Erebor... You killed our families... Ransacked our home land... and when we came to reclaim it... you killed the patrons of lake town..."

"That's not possible..." He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, distorting his face... it was puffy and red. The tears now coming in a steady stream down his face. "What... what form did I take?"

"That of a Dragon, oh magnificent Smaug." Dwalin said mockingly.

"That... was the name you had chosen to be.. addressed by..." I said softly.

The dragon had lost himself inside of his own head. Tears gathering in their usual places... frequently spilling over the rims of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them close to his chest. His chin rested softly in between the pair of them. Balin softly approached me.

"I think it best if we leave well enough alone... Don't you Mr. Baggins?" My heart sunk even deeper into my chest. My ability to feel nothing... was loosing its grip...

"But, shouldn't we help him?" I asked... turning the ring round and round in my vest pocket...

"Better to leave it be for now.." Nori said giving me a reassuring pat on the back. "You've done all you can do for the poor fellow. Besides, if King Thranduil finds out the beast lives... We're all in for living out our lives in the elven dungeons. "

In that last moment, I looked back at the dragon... whom seemed, at best, to be loosing all of his sanity, and decided to do what the boys asked of me.

"Let us go find Kili..." I mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Navigating my way through all the broken homes and chunks of debris was difficult. My abnormally large feet stumbling, falling, stubbing, themselves on all the excess objects littering the once empty streets.

"weve been searching for hours." yawned a tired Balin. "Can we find a place to lie our heads for the evening?" I felt helpless. With odds like these we were never going to find him.

"Lets head back to the flat Sm Err Aragon was in?" I said rubbing my aching feet. In my company was a total of four Dwarves. Balin, Dwalin, Nori, and Ori. It felt as though our search was hopeless.

"Well Mr. Baggins," Dwalin spoke softly. "I suppose we could."

The walk back seemed longer then the trudge to our previous location. The night sky was now turning into a beautiful orange twilight. I saw the trees green and red leaves brighten , causeing the little dew drops to glisten. They seemed to be little diamonds misplaced by god. It was simply beautiful.

By the time we reached the flat dawn had broken over the mountins and the sky was filled with all the gorgeous orange light. It felt like despite the ruble filled town, we were meant to be here. This was what I lived for. All the little things. Being a hobbit helped me appreciate all the little things.

"This ones sleepin'," Balin whispered loundly. "Quite loudly I might add." Smaug let out a loud, echoing snore. We all laughed. He looked as though he'd done nothing but cry forth long hours we were away. We all piled into the house. With a thudd Dwalin unloaded all of his possesions onto the badly damaged floor, plopping onto a debris covered couch. It lay directly across from the bed in which smaug was sleeping on. I yawned and contemplated my sleeping arrangements. With a great deal of thought I pulled up a blanket and settled myself down next to Aragon. Closing my eyes, it wasnt more then a few heart beats before I fell asleep.

Awakening I felt someone snuggling me into their chest. They smelled of smoke and rust... a blood smell actually. I pushed myself away and see Aragon still sleeping, a peiceful look upon his innocent face.. it was simply beautiful. In that moment I made a decision, I snuggled deeper into his chest, closing my ehes and once more falling into a deep sleep... this time dreams followed.

The sky was crisp and clear. The clouds were the only blemish that could catch your gaze in the vast, blue ocean of air. I felt the air pushing my bronze curls in every which /direction. I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder and nuzzle their head deep into the crook of my neck.

"I love you , Bilbo." The deep intracing voice spoke. Although deep in was beautifully melodic. I loved having him, this stranger, by my side.

"I love you too." I looked at this stanger and my heart fluttered. His lips pressed to mine, black curls tickling my forehead. He laughed as he pulled back. His ocean blue eyes resting their line of vision one mine. This was magical... I didn't know it yet, but I was in love with Smaug... This was simply perfection.

I was awoken by a loud scream. My peaceful serenity broken by a call of terror. Aragon fell from the bed and scooted his back away from me. He looked terrified... simple... Well... mortified i would suppose. He threw the closest object to him at my head. That was the last thing i remember.. His terrified face... He was scared of me...but, I loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke in a room unfamiliar to me in every way. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the mid afternoon sun. They ached, but it wasn't just my eyes. Every thing from my head to my hairy toes ached. I tried sittng up only to be knocked down again by the weight of my own body. I tried looking around, noticing all four of the dwarves in my company surrouning me. I again tried sitting up, taking this a bit slower. I felt hands move quickly to my back, supporting me on my journey upward. My head throbbed. Being hit in the head surely was unforgiving.

"Wha-What happned?" I asked rubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands.

"Woah , there Mr. Baggins. Take it slowly now, that's it," Balin spoke softly. The lights were hell on my eyes and headache. My brain pounded against my skull, as though it was attempting to beat its way out of its given place. I rubbed my temples. I began feeling dizzy, falling off balance with the world around me, as though it was spinning backwards. That's when i began falling. I fell to the ground so hard the thud my body made echoed through the house for a few extra seconds.

" !" The oddesey yelled. That obviously did not help my headache. As i pushed myself upward i heard a strange whimper coming from the right of me. I turned my head ever so slightly and saw a bewildered Smaug. His eyes grew large and he began trying to push himself away from me. His hands were bound and a very dirty looking peice of cloth was louged deep inside his mouth. The only sound heard was his weak, muffled whine.

"What is he doing?!" I yelled. "What're you doing to him?" Arms lifted me to my feet, the dwarves no more then a few inches higher then myself. My knees gave and they helped me keep my balance. My bronze curls fell in my face and i tried to blow them out of my eyes. "What did he do?" I shouted, almost hysterical.

"He tried to kill you!" Ori cried out.

"He threw a bloody stone at you!" Nori let out right after him.

"You're lucky we didn't kill you already, you ungreatful little FUNGUS!" Dwalin screamed at him. Smaugs eyes grew wild as he struggled to be heard through the cloth lodged in his mouth. He was angry, not scared of what would happen. What would happen to him? I asked myself. A crack of thunder quieted and shook the entire cottage. Where were we?

"Dwalin, Balin, Nori, And ori. Someone , out of the lot of you, tell me where in the good lord i am!" They werestled with my body to get it back into bed. They all took deep breaths and Dwalin began telling me where I was.

"We took you to the refugee camp outside of Lake Town. We figured King Thranduil would know, once again, what to do to the monstrosity. I don't think he will take to kindly to you saving his life though, Burgalar."

My heart sunk to my stomach. We had to get him out before it was to late. Thranduil will kill him. The thunder rolled again, shaking the house once more. I pushed myself up off the bed, attempting to gather my footing once more. With no prevail I fell to the floor. I attempted to crawl my way over to the help the helpless dragon and free him from his restraints, when I felt a foot connect with my adomen.

"What do you think you're doing, Hobbit?" A familiar voice bellowed. "Trying to save him again are we?" Thranduil kicked my gut again, pinning me against the leg of a chair. "Now who gave you the authority to risk every life in Middle Earth?" He crushed my stomach with his heel. "Who gave you the right to risk every life residing in this camp, my kingdom?" He laughed manically. "I'm positive it wasn't me." He turned to his men. "Take him and throw him in the dungeon. Let him rot till we decided on the proper punishment." He flicked hair out of his face with his pinky. "As for you, I will let you live... But, you're going to kill him... When the time comes." He walked away. "We'll be in touch." He sauntered to the door and flashed me his award winning smile. I hate you... I thought to myself... I will end you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine ;

I lie there on the ground , unsure of what to do. My heart felt heavy as I watched them drag away my love... I tried to stand, to no prevail, causing myself to stumble back and smack my head against the chair I was pinned against. I heard a soft thud followed by a ringing. I watched the ring roll across the floor and land softly against the opposite leg of the chair. I scurry to snatch it up off of the floor.

I held the beautiful gold circle between my thumb and fore finger. My head was spinning , a strange voice whispered in my ear;

"The one that held the power before you has awakened... Tough trials lie ahead ... Be careful , young hobbit." The voice , female sounding, whispered softly ... Sent echoes through my skull. "Make wise decisions, . Your young ones lives may depend on it someday."

I felt shivers crawl up my spine. What in all that is elven was that? I put the ring back in my vest pocket and hobble to my feet. My head felt as though I'd been hit with a ton of bricks.

"Easy on your feet there , Bilbo." Balin attempted to help me to my feet. All he accomplished is keeping me standing for a few moments before my feet collapsed out from underneath me. "Lads , a little help ?" He strained to help me to my feet again, met with hurried hands grasping for me. Once they had me stranded Dwalin slapped my back.

"Look at you!" I fell to the ground once again and they all scrambled to assist my poor coordination. "Sorry there laddy... That was an accident."

They walked me to the bed and my head managed to stop spinning.

"We... We have to help him." I spoke helplessly.

"He tried to kill you and you still want to help him?" Nori asked shell shocked .

"He didn't mean to. I just scared him. Have you never been scared before ?" They all just looked at me like I'd gone completely bonkers. "We helped him once , surly we can do it again. How about it men ?" I put my hand in the middle of all of us and waited for a response. "Anyone?" I said after a long while of dead silence. I shook my head and managed my way once again back to my feet.

I attempted to make my way to the front door. It takes a lot longer then I wanted, but I manage to get all the way there.

"Oh by my beard," Ori bellows, "Let's just help the poor lad." He hobbles over to me and wraps my arm around his neck. Surly he couldn't be the only one who would help me?

"You've got to hold most of his weight, Ori." Nori spoke loudly. "And I'm only helpin cause you almost got killed." He came and wrapped my other arm around his neck. Balin and Dwalin shook their heads and followed behind us.

"Where to?" Nori asked.

"Take me to the woodland kingdom." I coughed. "I'll manage by myself if you can just get me close enough."

As we approached the opening before the castle I took a deep breath. Okay, Bilbo. I whispered to myself. You just need to stay quiet and unseen ... Don't scare him... There's no point.

The sky was beginning to darken so I decided to set out in the morning. With the stars and the moonlight as my only blanket and the hard rocks below me as my only bed, I slowly drifted to sleep.

The sky was filled with the cawing of birds and the heat of the sun. I was stretched out in a tree listening to the sounds of Middle Earth. This world had so much to offer and I, Bilbo Baggins, am going to soak it all up. Nothing known of adventure or of dragons. Just me, my pipe, and the sounds of Middle Earth.

As I lie in this tree I begin to feel it shaking and as it shakes I feel myself climbing higher and higher into the air. The wind has picked and and is now pushing my bronze curls every which way, mostly into my eyes. My heart drops from my chest when I lay my eyes upon the stump I laid my bum on. It grew wings! And along side the wings was a set of scales and to match that.. A large set of razor sharp claws and teeth.

It was Smaug, the magnificent. I was riding on the back of my love. As I stared closer I saw his face and most of his skin remained human. He had just acquired dragon qualities. I reached my arms around his neck and held him tight.

"Sorry I'm late , my love." His deep voice spoke.

"It's alright, dear...," I smiled. "You're worth waiting for." I kissed his cheek and smiled. This was perfection.

I awoke with a start and tears in my eyes. The sun had peaked over the mountain and the dew had just gathered on the grassy moss. I wrapped my cloak tight around my shoulders and hugged myself. Oh how I wanted that to be real.

I pushed the thought out of my mind and stood. I should get going early so most of the elves are still sleeping when I approach.

As I begin to stand I am knocked off my feet and I slam my head against the hard rocks. My vision begins to grow dark and the last thing I see before complete and utter blackness is a pale figure looming over me as though they aren't sure if they are friend or foe. As I fall Into darkness I wish for dreams... For dreams Smaug ... For dreams of happiness.


End file.
